Legend of the Clashing Sisters
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: 2 mystic sisters from ages ago take part in an epic battle: one sister, kind and gentle and another, a rambunctious go-getter. When one sister became unstable, a terrible tragedy occurs, forcing them to undergo a series of bouts that seemed nearly endless. They eventually end up in a new land in which they become part of its age old strife and also involve its people in theirs.


35

 **Legend of the Clashing Sisters**

The many eons that I have lived through were…most disheartening to say the least. My name is Glentina and I have endured a battle along with several losses that no one should ever tolerate.

It all started many eons ago when my sister, Malbella and I were very young. Even at the young ages we were, we began to develop some mystical potential. Where we originated from, such potential was seen as good things to come. Almost immediately after everyone around us took notice of this, we were brought forth to the 7 Wise Men, who would become our mentors, and our training commenced. Our mentors' objective was to teach us how to utilize our powers to be put to good use. I was eager to optimize my powers so that I am to do wonderful things for people.

For many years, my sister and I have trained our powers diligently. It was much hard work, but we were passionate and nothing made us happier at the time than flourishing. Our mentors oversaw our progress with much exuberance; they were very pleased at that moment. **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "I must say, dear brothers, our young prodigies have grown so much in their mystic influences over these long years." **3** **rd** **Wise Man:** "Irrefutably, our serene apprentice, Glentina, has immersed herself immensely in the peaceful and calming skills; a true mark of a peacekeeper." **2** **nd** **Wise Man:** "That much is truly accurate; however, I do have some concern towards her sister, Malbella. She has exhibited some signs of lack of self-restraint in her practice. They seem to be more confrontational, heedless and most of all, belligerent." **3** **rd** **Wise Man:** "Yes, I have taken that into notice, as well. Where Glentina thrives in pacifistic arts, Malbella equally excels in the violent forms; the path of an assailant." **4** **th** **Wise Man:** "Even so, it can still be put to good use if kept under close observation." **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "I agree, this must not be left unchecked, for the consequences may be…disastrous." **2** **nd** **Wise Man:** "I am uncertain about this. She has demonstrated that she can be unruly; a bit of a wild child, if I may infer." **5** **th** **Wise Man:** "Fret not, friend, for she would not be the first of our most difficult pupils. She can be managed."

Much time has passed and we prospered gradually in our magic abilities. However, there was a horrendous turn for the worse. As my sister's powers grew, so did her recklessness. Within a moment's notice, she became so deeply engrossed in her powers that she became blissfully unaware of how dangerous she has truly came to be. Our mentors took notice of this and proceeded to act quickly. They repressed her magic and awoken her from her wayward trance. She was less than pleased from this. **Malbella:** "What!? Pray tell, what would be the meaning of this intervention!?" **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "My apologizes, dear Malbella, but you have become oblivious to how detrimental your powers have become." **Malbella:** "Nonsense, I was merely basking in what I was able to achieve, what power I am able to utilize." **2** **nd** **Wise Man:** "That may be so, but left unchecked, it may grow too immense to control." **Malbella:** "You need not be so hasty, my masters, control is what I wish to accomplish. With such power at my fingertips, I can do whatever I please." **4** **th** **Wise Man:** "You mistaken, child, such power should never be used for selfish gain." **6** **th** **Wise Man:** "Quite right, it must be used for the good of others, to guard them, not harm them." **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "You must learn to harness your powers for benevolent purposes only and you must recognize the importance of discipline to maintain order and balance in oneself and you must respect others around you." **Malbella:** "I need not hear talk of discipline and respect and I care not for the good of others. I value one thing and one thing only and that is Ultimate Power. I shall not rest or cease for anything until I have what I aim to attain." The Wise Men grew most concerned of the matter at hand, as did I. They each shared a mutual disappointment towards my sister and her words of indecency. **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "If that is what you choose, then I am sorry, but we shall not let you have it. We hereby deem you reckless and forbid you from using your full powers until you learn to control them better." I stood by and observed as the Wise Men encircled my sister and conjures a spell that confined almost all of her powers, she so was infuriated that you could sense her wrath from a great distance. **Malbella:** "I wish not to concede to your unnecessary limitations! Eradicate this curse and restore full control of my powers to me this instant!" **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "Unless you comprehend and revere the importance of self-will and selflessness, we shall not give into you spitefulness." **Malbella:** "Scourges!" **Myself:** "Sister, listen to reason. The Wise Men only aspire to look after your well-being, so you are to not be what should not become of you." **Malbella:** "Still your tongue, infidel! Your pleas to vindicate my well-being matters not to me; it is evident that you wish to impede my ambitions and I shall not have any of it! This trivial tomfoolery will be your undoing. I will uncover a way to achieve Ultimate Power and all of you shall face my wrath!" She then lifted herself up and flew off. **Myself:** "Sister, wait!" **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "Leave her be. It is apparent that she could no longer be contained. Come, Glentina, we have much work to do." I looked up towards the bare sky, concerned for my sister.

I did not know of this until the events that follow. Upon my sister's departure from our place of origin, she stumbles upon that which was declared impermissible by the wise ones: Darkness. As she drew near, she became enthralled within it. **Malbella:** "Hm? What be this…enriching wonderment? It is as though a surge of power flows through me. It is like none I have ever perceived during events before." Before long, it surrounds her. It enthralled her. This lingered on ceaselessly as it made her complacent, overjoyed. She drifted closer and closer towards a dangerous aspiration that she had longed for but was barred from grasping. **Malbella:** "This power, could this be Darkness? A power most illicit by the wise ones? How foolish. Such power should be embraced, mastered, I shall do such. The ways of the wise ones I shall discard and adapt myself to this forsaken power. If they are to not heed my ambitions, then I am to not heed their prohibitions. Darkness, hear my cries: become one with me and permit me to become your pupil and overtime, your Master." The Darkness acted upon her pleading and merged with her willingly. From this merge, Malbella underwent a metamorphosis most frightful: Her once bright, soothing and delightful outward appearance become dismal and nefarious; that of Darkness, from the visible alteration came countless eons of adapting and learning to control the Darkness. She became consumed by it more and more. In due time, she had reached her peak, she was jubilant by the outcome of her efforts. **Malbella:** "At last, I have accomplished all that which is needed to become the Master of Darkness. All that remains is to fulfill my vow for retribution to all those who have repressed my full powers, as well as deny me that which I wish to grasp for myself." She then glided within the void of Darkness as she sneered in a most sinister manner.

Within the intervening time, I was able to attain my maximum influence over my Light powers. The Wise Men were most pleased with my achievements. **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "Well met, young Glentina. You hard work and tireless effort bear many fruits. Your attainment is indeed praise worthy." **Myself:** "I thank you, Wise Masters. I demonstrated no less than my best. I ask not for anything other than my highest progress solely." **3** **rd** **Wise Man:** "Quite true. Although there is not much I could say about your impulsive sister on that aspect." **4** **th** **Wise Man:** "Indeed. She has become imbalanced by her overly ambitious lust to be more powerful. I have longed to see her powers be put to good use." **6** **th** **Wise Man:** "As have I. To acquire a longing for such power is most detrimental to others as well as oneself." **2** **nd** **Wise Man:** "I feel an urge to wonder what we have done wrong and what we could have done differently." **3** **rd** **Wise Man:** "All is not lost, brothers. Our prize prodigy, Glentina, has exceeded more that even our highest expectations and we have anticipated much from her." **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "My friends, I feel this achievement calls for much jubilation."

Much time later, many gathered to praise my grasp over the Mastery of my powers. I stood before the Wise Men, surrounded by a crowd of many congratulatory populaces. It was indeed a most joyous celebration. **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "Friends, families and civilians alike. We are gathered here on this day to praise a new Master of the Light. For much time, she has dedicated herself to the discipline and understanding that the influence over Light Magic is to provide. She has also demonstrated selflessness and compassion during our tireless tutelage, yielding very little resistance within our watchful eye; qualities that are indeed admired and valued by all Light Wielders. Now then, without any further adieu, let us conclude this ceremony. Glentina, by the power bestowed upon us by our great and power deity, we hereby grant you the title of Master of Light Magic. It is our greatest privilege as well as our greatest pleasure. You have truly earned it." The joyous crowd surrounding me and the Wise Men, applauding just after the speech. **Myself:** "My thanks, masters. I shall seize this title not mainly for myself, but for those who have bestowed their faith towards me, as to my masters who strived to support me in my endeavor to grasp this right to be named as such." **5** **th** **Wise Man:** "Well said, young one. May you wear your title with honor." **Myself:** "I shall be proud to do such. I only wish for my sister to be here along side me to earn this title with me as well." **7** **th** **Wise Man:** "Alas, your sister could not. Her recklessness deems her unworthy to receive such title of mastery or any honorable title for that matter." **6** **th** **Wise Man:** "True. Still, we feel for you that you would long to stand beside Malbella once more." **4** **th** **Wise Man:** "Yes, however, she has prevented you from achieving such. Not all wants could truly be receivable, especially ours. We long for this similar aspiration as well." **Myself:** "Yes, I am able to perceive that you feel that way. Still, I have to wonder where she could be at this moment." **Malbella:** "Why do you not ask her, yourself, sister dear?" I looked towards the sky and caught sight of my sister, who took on a darker and more sinister alteration of her outward appearance. It was indeed truly horrifying to lay my eyes upon. **Myself:** "Sister, what has become of you?" **Malbella:** "What has become of me? Why do you not verify that yourself?" I scanned the events within her memories. From that, I was able to observe all that she has got through since after her departure. It was very clear that all that she had undergone was something that was most terrifying as well as very shocking to behold. I saw everything. **Myself:** "No… sister…you…you did not go through the Forbidding Void, did you?" **Malbella:** "But, of course. How could I not extend my reach towards such power, especially that which was brought upon me by Darkness? Glorious, exquisite, wondrous Darkness!" **Myself:** "Sister, no, you shouldn't have!" **Malbella:** "Oh, but I did. This surge of power, it emanates within me. It is like nothing that I have ever felt before." **Myself:** "Malbella, how could you? The wise ones admonish all of us the dangers of the Void." **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "Yes, what your sister mentions is most accurate. All those who come within reach of the Darkness that shrouds itself inside the Void become lost in its wicked and bewitching influence." **Malbella:** "Bewitching, indeed, but to speak as though it should not be embraced seems so nonsensical." **4** **th** **Wise Man:** "Far from it. Darkness is malice in itself. It causes widely excessive harm and destruction to all life as it once did; that alone brands it as taboo. However, the negative energy is tainted towards all those who thrive, including mystic beings." **7** **th** **Wise Man:** "Your recklessness and rebellion were truly unfavorable, but to succumb to the Darkness within the Void? This far exceeds inexcusable." **Malbella:** "I find your inadequate griping laughable as is your futile endeavor to apply your minds towards me about your perceptions. I see not the fuss about the consequences of fusing my own being with Darkness. I only see power, power of which I beseech but you rejected from me. Now my spiteful masters, I bestow upon you the consequences of refusing me that which I value most. All shall feel the emptiness that I was forced to endure when my powers were taken from me, with your very existence!" Within a moment's notice, my sister conjures up a dark shroud and casts it upon all those gathered that the ceremony. One by one, our people faded within the horrid Dark shroud.

It did not take long for the shroud to approach and encircle me and the Wise Men. As it got too close to us, the Wise Men formed a barrier of Light to barricade us from the shroud. However, the barrier would eventually subside before too long. **1** **st** **Wise Man:** "Glentina! Your mastery over the Light rivals that of your sister's influence over Darkness. We perceive this immensely; we made sure of this! We aimed to mentor you to do so in order for you to combat the Darkness when the time comes. We were most diligent with you and intend to for you to excel in what we could not. Our tutelage must survive with you. Combat the Darkness and continue to surpass us. Be that which your sister should never overpower." The barrier gave in and the Wise Men were consumed by the shroud. **Myself:** "WISE MASTERS!" I utilized my influence over my Light powers and eradicated the shroud indefinitely. I then surveyed my current surrounding. This was instantly followed by my alarmed reaction to what has occurred. Everyone that gathered to express praises towards my most recent achievement was gone. Vanished, taken but the dark shroud that my sister generated. The once joyous celebration became a devastating tragedy. It was a most dreadful calamity that I could not bring myself overcome. Malbella seemed most displeased with my outlasting her dark onslaught. **Malbella:** "Hm, well, aren't you a most tenacious one? My powers may seem not sufficiently strong for me to even be the most powerful being from this." **Myself:** "Our family…our friends…our people…They…this could not have been…it shouldn't have been…" **Malbella:** "Cease your grieving. They were feeble. No use squandering your emotions over such deficient peasants. Their fate was what came to them. They rejected me Ultimate Power, so I resolve to reject their existence." Within her monologue, my inner vexation increased. It fed on my sadness for the loss of my people as well as my sister's terrifying new presence in addition to her treacherous onslaught. Before I came to realize it, I brought forth a barrage of my own Light powers. She was caught off guard and averted my attack by a very small margin. She was most vexed from this. **Malbella:** "You insist on becoming my equal? I am in no need of an equal. I am to only surpass all others, such as you, my sister." **Myself:** "An equal I need not, either, nor do I intend on achieving Ultimate Power much like you. My only request at this moment is justice for our fallen people. Such fate that you atrociously enforced upon them. Such fate that they did not deserve. I will acquire justice for them, even if I need to achieve it myself." Within a moment's notice, I bombarded my sister with more onslaughts of my Light Powers and then we clashed with one another with much ferocity.

The first of our disputes was indeed a frightful and vicious one. We both fought one another at our most formidable, with our powers being at their highest peak at the corresponding time. With both of us at our strongest, however, we were incapable of out besting each other since we were equally matched. Neither victory nor defeat was within reach. We battled until neither of us could continue. We were reluctantly compelled to cease our bout. **Malbella:** "To have you as my equal is anguish I need not to abide by nor do I want it. Heed my words, sister dear, I shall be stronger than you and in time, your eradication will be at hand. Mistaken this you shall not!" Within the bleakness of the dark void, she shrouded herself and vanished. As I was surrounded by nihility that is the void, completely alone, I wept over the lose of my people.

Century after century have passed on. Our reunions always consisted of bout after bout. And much like the primary bout, we concluded with a stalemate followed by a long term hiatus. My bouts with my sister no longer come to be about justice for the obliteration of our people but to impede my own. I intensify my own Light powers as my sister attempts the same with her own Dark powers. Our span of existence continued to be made up of a savage and seemingly eternal cycle of battles that bear no fruits of victory for either of us. Within time, frustration of no victory overwhelmed my sister. Over time, her urge to fight persisted no more. **Malbella:** "Enough! I bore of these trivial bouts. Victory inevitably is beyond my reach still. Ultimate Power is still unachieved and you are the cause of it." **Myself:** "Sister, I beg of you, cease this purposeless want for power. You are merely inflicting misery upon yourself." **Malbella:** "Bah! You are to jest the notion of my consideration towards your concerns, for I have none. Your frail perception yields no significance to me. Your presence hinders my realization towards that which I desire most." **Myself:** "Sister, please." **Malbella:** "Still your tongue, this instant! I shall pay notice to your pleading no more. If I can not obtain Ultimate Power on my own, then I shall seek out that which will aid in my endeavor. Farewell, dear sister, I intend on seeing you once more upon my attainment of Ultimate Power." She vanishes in the void once again. As I lingered idly, I dreaded of what was to come.

As my sister drifted through the empty void, she senses out a faint but pungent mystic energy, such that was previously not known to both of us. **Malbella:** "Hm? What be this enriching mystical sensation? I have not felt such a sensation from events before. I must seek out the source of this." Within that brief moment, she sets out to find the source of that powerful, mystic energy. Her search brought her to a strange, new land soon to be identified as Hyrule. **Malbella:** "This place, I have not been acquainted by it. It appears not to be vastly rousing and yet there is something about it that is most fascinating. Perhaps it be the mystic and sensational wonder that lingers within the surrounding region. Hm, I wonder if this place harbors Intel relevant to this energy. If there is, I must seek them out and discover what secrets they conceal." My sister then sets out in search of what she hopes to uncover. As she continues to survey this new land, she encounters much that she has found most intriguing, for instance, the thoughts of the people. **Malbella:** "Hm! Truly fascinating. The denizens of this land are indeed most joyous and yet I detect a hint of anguish within them, much that is brought on by their yesteryears. Oh, what do we have here?" It did not take long for my sister to catch on to a most unique finding: an insignia. **Malbella:** "What be this? The insignia of this place consists of 3 triangles. Hm…mayhap there be some significance to this, there could even be a compelling relation to this mystic energy I am sensing out. I must uncover more Intel about this."

She persists on with her long search until she located a secluded structure. From the structure yields inscriptions, she read the inscriptions with much eagerness. **Malbella:** "Hm…yes…fascinating, most fascinating…So, the 3 triangles are, in actuality, a mystic relic known as the Triforce." As she read on, her enthusiasm intensified as did her curiosity. **Malbella:** "I see, from what the inscriptions mention, this relic, the Triforce, have existed since the time this world came to be. Eons ago, 3 Divine Women known as the Golden Goddesses stumbled upon an empty void of chaos. From this, they forged the land, they created order and they planted the seeds of life. Following the formation of this world, the Goddesses departed, leaving behind 3 Golden Triangles. These triangles are but a mere fraction of the Goddesses' divine power and who so ever lay their hand upon them shall have their wish granted." From that, my sister became overly joyous, mayhap the most that she has ever been. **Malbella:** "At long last! This is what I have been wanting to come across! A discovery most superior among all others! Yes, indeed, these Golden Triangles, which form this sacred and immensely favorable relic known as the Triforce, have climaxed my greatest of expectations. Once I lay my hand upon that, I shall truly achieve that which I desire most: Ultimate Power. Then upon that, I shall surpass my bothersome sister and finish her off once and for all." She cackled loudly over this frightful revelation. **Malbella:** "But where to seek the Triforce." She returned to searching the inscriptions for answers. After much examining, the answers she yearned for were absent. **Malbella:** "What? There must be some mistake. The inscriptions yield no Intel to where the Triforce could be found?" She looked over them once more. She became more and move agitated from a lack of the much needed findings she intended to ascertain. From this, she released an immense discharge of her Dark powers on the inscriptions as a means of imposing her intense rage on them. **Malbella:** "If I cannot learn the location of the Triforce here, then I shall search elsewhere till I can extract it from it hides!" And from that, my sister departed at great speed.

Malbella searched all over Hyrule and could not find the Triforce. She could not even pinpoint any vital clues to where the Triforce could be located. **Malbella:** "Where is it!? Where could it be!?" The dismay of not being able to uncover the whereabouts of the sacred relic increased her frustration. **Malbella:** "I am not able to find it! I can sense its power! Be that as it may, it is not sufficient in tracking it down. There is no sign of the Triforce or clues to where it could be! Why can I not find it!? Where could it be concealed!?" **Voice:** "So, you're looking for the Triforce, too?" **Malbella:** "What? Who has spoken, just now? Reveal yourself, unknown squealer!" **Voice:** "Calm down, I'm over here." My sister turns over and caught a glimpse of a mysterious stone. **Rock:** "Hi, never seen you around here before." **Malbella:** "Hm? What this be? A magical talking rock?" **Rock:** "You're surprised I can talk, I'm surprised someone can hear me. You don't seem like you're from around here, especially someone who looks so dark and dreary. Are you some kind of witch?" **Malbella:** "More or less." **Rock:** "Tell me, what is your name?" **Malbella:** "My name? My name be Malbella." **Rock:** "Malbella, huh? Well, you are most certainly a belle amongst belles." **Malbella:** "My thanks. This be the first I receive such an enriching compliment from a rock." **Rock:** "Tell me, Malbella, why do you want to find the Triforce?" **Malbella:** "I intend to use it to achieve that which I desire most: Ultimate Power." **Rock:** "Ah, so you're one of those people? Well, I can tell you where it is, but it's not exactly going to be easy to reach." **Malbella:** "Hm, is that so? Tell me, where be the location of the sacred relic?" **Rock:** "The Triforce is placed within a sacred realm, where it is kept safe from anyone who would misuse its power." **Malbella:** "I see, a Sacred Realm. Indeed most fitting for guarding a vital relic. I presume this be terribly difficult to gain access to, yes?" **Rock:** "You, um, presume correctly. To enter this realm, one must be proven worthy of the Triforce and its power." **Malbella:** "That may be so. However, I intend to defy that unnecessary limitation. My thanks to you, wise talking rock; mayhap I provide a good word for you upon achieving Ultimate Power." **Rock:** "Best of luck to you, honey. Even so, I highly doubt obtaining the Triforce is considered easy for just anyone. You're not the first mystic being to try and take it." **Malbella:** "I aim to stop at nothing to gain that which I desire most. Discouragement is not what I must have. Self-assurance is what needs to be my greatest attribute at this moment."

With the Intel she received from the magical talking rock, my sister proceeded to find a way around the laws of the land and access the Sacred Realm herself. **Malbella:** "Hm…from what I can comprehend, this Sacred Realm is a dimension of its own, separate from this. But how to enter it?" She had spent a vast amount of time pondering this vastly intricate conundrum. Although she toiled persistently and unceasingly, she could not produce a solution to this puzzling hindrance. **Malbella:** "How may this be probable? Perhaps there be a secret portal, but where could it be concealed?" As her pondering elongated with time, her frustration increased gradually. Her forbearance diminished additionally. **Malbella:** "Gah! Why can I not overcome this puzzling endeavor!?" From her fit of rage, her restraint over her Dark powers was disrupted. This caused her to unwittingly tear a rift between dimensions. Malbella subsides her vented frustration and took notice of this at that very moment. **Malbella:** "What be this? Could this be my doing?" She gazed at the rift and analyzed it for some time. **Malbella:** "Could…could this be…the Sacred Realm?" She progressed on to inspect it. She was most pleased with her findings. **Malbella:** "Oh, yes, this is the Sacred Realm for sure. I can sense the power emulating off the Triforce to be much more pungent. It is as though I could approach it. Yes, this rift is the resolution that is very much needed for me to claim the Triforce and achieve Ultimate Power, and yet it is much too small for me to achieve anything. Hm…this might be a laborious task but perhaps I should strive to hone this new power. Much so I could form a rift wide enough to gain entry to the Sacred Realm. Yes, this indeed a much needed endeavor." So without further adieu, my sister initiated perfecting the wretched power to opening rifts between dimensions.

Malbella consumed an inordinate length of time adapting her powers to execute this wicked mystical technique. Now and then within sequences of her practices, she would set forth chances to open rifts. Although she was unable to utilize the procedure to gratify her true objective, each attempt would bring her closer and closer to mastering it. In due course, she was proficient enough to open the rift at the much needed size to gain entry to the Sacred Realm and did as such. Upon entering the realm, my sister allowed herself a short period of time to look about her surroundings. **Malbella:** "So, this be the Sacred Realm. Most intriguing; I anticipate not to encounter such a capacious place and so illuminating as well." Within the shortest stretch of time, my sister took notice to the Triforce, the very mystic object that she intended to seek out. **Malbella:** "There it be, the Triforce." She drifted closer towards it with a malicious sneer on her face. She lingered directly in front of it and readies her hand. **Malbella:** "At long last, Ultimate Power is at hand." As she was about to lay her hand upon it, it reacted in a most unforeseen manner. Then, in an instant, the 3 triangles that formed the Triforce separated from one another. **Malbella:** "Huh? No! The Triforce!" Malbella managed to seize 1 of the triangles; however, the other 2 fled the Sacred Realm. They faded far too swiftly for Malbella to apprehend them. The sudden turn of events left my sister bewildered. This followed with a repetitive and indignant outburst. **Malbella:** "One hindrance after another! This is indeed most vexing! I must determine the cause of this inconvenient occurrence." My sister left the Sacred Realm with the sole piece of the Triforce she managed to detain.

Following the events of the Triforce separating its 3 triangles from one another, my sister aimed to discover the true cause of said incident. **Malbella:** "Grr! If acquiring Intel involving the locations as to where the Triforce was hidden away had been difficult, then even the slightest Intel to the reason behind their separation would prove to be most unattainable." That was until she could sense a faint glimpse of dark energy. **Malbella:** "Hm? What could this be? I have not sensed even the smallest trace of Darkness within eons. Hm…perhaps this may become of use to overcoming my predicament somehow. Yes, Darkness this uplifting even in small amounts could prove to be highly favorable." My sister takes her leave to search for the source of this dark sensation. Following it eventually leads her to a vast desert. She was most disappointed with her surroundings. **Malbella:** "What? Could this be some kind of mockery? I find this to not be amusing in the least. Hm? Hold on. That dark sensation, it is much less petite here. Yes, much stronger indeed. I passed judgment on this place much too soon. I still need to press on. The sensation is close by; I know this." My sister carried on until she found herself in the presence of a large structure. It was astonishing in the least to encounter a finding most improbable. **Malbella:** "And here I perceive this area to be lifeless and barren, but to gaze my eyes upon this structure indicates there is truly more to this world than even I could speculate. Oh! Even more so, the source of the dark energy lies within those walls. I must seek it out this instant." My sister rushed to the structure posthaste.

Upon entry, Malbella spared no time fore delays and scouted the interiors of the structure. Within the brief moment, she caught sight of someone that additionally caught her interest. It was a large male with eerily dark skin, red hair and a moderately pointy nose. My sister consumed an extensive amount of time gazing at this male. There was undoubtedly something about him that aroused her. **Malbella:** "This male, he…yes…I sense it greatly. The dark energy, it emulates off of him. And yet, that not all be about him that intrigues me. I can read his heart. Yes, it exposes a tale of malice and lust for power in addition to harboring hatred towards those who stood in his way. This tale shares much similarity with my own. I could utilize this to my advantage. Very plausibly that he knows some things about the Triforce, including that of why it disbanded and fled the Sacred Realm. This be an opportunity that should indeed prove most favorable." Malbella sets out to make her next move.

The male sat displeasingly within a lone, closed off chamber of the desert structure. However, unknowing that it was to occur, my sister appeared before him; he was less than elated by her sudden arrival. **Male:** "What!? Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" **Malbella:** "Calm yourself, knave. I'd be neither hostile nor malicious towards you. I appear before you for the sole intension of getting acquainted with you." **Male:** "Oh, really?" **Malbella:** "But of course. I have been observing you for quite some time. You contain an aura that is most alluring. It is indeed dark, demoralizing, one with such desires of hatred, malice and power. I admire such attributes as they are much like my own." **Male:** "Your flattering is useless and wasted. I have no interest in chatting with you." **Malbella:** "Oh, well, you wouldn't, perchance, have interest in this?" Malbella brought the Triforce piece and presented it to the male. He was instantly startled by the sight of it. **Male:** "This can't be! You know of the Triforce! And from the looks of it, you tried to steal it." **Malbella:** "Indeed, I did. Upon learning of this mystic relic and that it is able to grant wishes, I've toiled diligently, aiming to lay my hand upon it. However, when I approached it, the 3 Golden Triangles split apart from one another. I managed to seize this piece, but the other 2 fled. The frustration I yield surpassed the intensity of even the most powerful deities of this world and any other. All I strive to obtain, to which I would have been certain were at hand, are now beyond my reach. I am in need of ascertaining the purpose of this aggrieved inconvenience. You would not possess any essential Intel regarding this, would you?" In that instant, the male lowered his defenses and proceeded to entrust his know-how with her. **Male:** "You know much about the Triforce, but you have yet to grasp everything that you should understand, silly girl." **Malbella:** "Is that so? Then you do contain Intel as to why this occurred?" **Male:** "But of course. Legends once mentioned that if one with an unbalanced heart were to even go near the Triforce, it would split and desert one another. Don't despair, my dear, for there is a way to find the other pieces and reunite them, but it can only be done by a mortal and a native of Hyrule. Judging by how you look, you would be neither." **Malbella:** "This most recent hearsay makes me feel most discontent; however, it does submit some promise. Let us establish a deal: you must provide any aid needed for me to locate and reclaim the other pieces of the Triforce that is if I emancipate you from your most unfortunate confinement. I would even bestow upon you this sole piece of the Triforce as part of our arrangement. What say you, do you wish to partake in this?" **Male:** "But of course, my dear. I would do anything to leave this wretched dungeon." **Malbella:** "Magnificent! I develop a liking to you even more so. You may have this piece as my thanks." My sister then granted the horrid male the sole Triforce piece as promised. It inserted itself into him, then displays on the back of his left hand as the Triforce insignia with the top triangle emitting the golden glow and the 2 bottom triangles as voided. A sinister sneer grew on his face as he observed the back of his hand. **Male:** "Hm…yes…I know this piece as the Triforce of Power. How fitting."

After much time admiring the glowing mark on the back of his hand, the horrid male turned his attention back towards my sister. **Male:** "Tell me, witch, what is your name?" **Malbella:** "Malbella. What name are you addressed as?" **Male:** "I am Ganondorf. I was once the leader of the most feared group of bandits in the entire kingdom." **Malbella:** "I see. Most tantalizing, but I dare ask what brought you to such a dismal and unfavorable state of incarceration to this most disconsolate stronghold?" **Ganondorf:** "In my attempt to seek out and claim the Triforce for myself, I aimed to dupe the Royal family of Hyrule into trusting me. This way, I may infiltrate the castle and find out how to unlock the Sacred Realm. But I was ratted out by 2 pesky children: a young boy and the princess of Hyrule. I was apprehended and brought here. I am to await execution, that is until you came, Malbella. Your presence here has given me renewed hope to continue on. I can leave this place and seek out the power I have wanted for so long. In addition to that, I would like to seek revenge on the 2 children who brought me to this miserable state. They have probably grown by now. I look forward to seeing their "smiling" faces again." **Malbella:** "But of course, let us break free of this wretched keep so that you may carry out your vengeance on those loathsome urchins…" **Ganondorf:** "Hold that thought, Malbella. I would prefer that you let me stay until my execution is complete." **Malbella:** "What? Are you certain of this?" **Ganondorf:** "Absolutely. If the Triforce of Power is as grand as I believe it is, then I will make it out of this just fine." **Malbella:** "Um…I am perplexed by this, but…as you wish." **Ganondorf:** "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Later on that evening, the dreadful male, Ganondorf, was chained to a large stone. Standing before him were several elderly figures known as the Sages. He stood by idly, with a sinister sneer on his face, awaiting his execution. **1** **st** **Sage:** "Ganondorf, for crimes of treachery against the Royal family of Hyrule, we hereby find you guilty and sentence you to death. Any last words before your execution?" **Ganondorf:** "Yes. This should truly be an experience worth dying for. Do your worst." The first of the Sages brought forth a sacred weapon and inflicted 1 immediate stab right through his chest. It was intended to be unmistakably fatal; however, the outcome on Ganondorf became anything excluding that. Much to their shock and horror, he survived the execution. They soon took notice of the mark on the back of his left hand. The Sages continued to watch in horror as Ganondorf broke free from his chains. **Ganondorf:** "The Triforce of Power! It is more exquisite than I could have ever imagined!" Before long, my sister appeared right beside him. **Malbella:** "Most extraordinary. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have observed or foretell such strength from such an averagely, unmystical non-eternal, and that be just a fraction of the Triforce." **Ganondorf:** "But of course, my dear. Such power from the gods is immeasurable." **1** **st** **Sage:** "W-w-w-w-who is this dark-hued witch!?" **Ganondorf:** "This is Malbella. This Triforce of Power that I have with me is merely a gift from her as a token of our new friendship. She and I aim to find the other 2 pieces of the Triforce together. However, I would like to test out this newfound power. You wouldn't mind that, my dear, now would you?" **Malbella:** "But of course not. It would be most enthralling to continue evaluating the kind of power I intend to achieve. I would, however, be most delighted to take part in this, as well. I have much fury to vent out and these geezers will serve as the much needed respite for my vexation." **Ganondorf:** "Sure thing. This will indeed be very pleasing." And with that, my sister and Ganondorf commenced their frightful assault upon the Sages.

Elsewhere, I drifted aimlessly in seclusion. Then at that moment, I sensed out an unusual mystical energy from afar. **Myself:** "Hm? What be this energy? I have not sensed it before." Not long afterwards, I sensed out another mystic force that seemed all too familiar to me. **Myself:** "Huh! Sister!" I rushed over to both sources at once. I managed to track them both to a place I have not been to before. Upon my arrival, I was in shock of a sight that was horrendous beyond tolerance. It was the aftermath of the brutal assault on the Sages by Ganondorf and my sister. They were battered but very much alive. My sister and Ganondorf stood above them with the sinister sneers on their faces, conceited of what they have done. **Malbella:** "These frail old wretches were effortless but amusing to overpower. They evoked much distasteful recollection of my loathsome masters, the overbearing Wise Men. They too were feeble. However, unlike them, I shall spare these Sages of obliteration, as I intend on having them experience our full powers upon completing and wishing upon the Triforce. So, out with it! Where be the other 2 pieces?" **Ganondorf:** "Hm… from what I have learned long ago, after the Triforce separates, the pieces seek out those who are worthy of their powers and infuse themselves with those chosen individuals." **Malbella:** "So, let us search out those chosen by the other 2 pieces and extract them." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, we shall do just that." **Malbella:** "This indeed be the start of a most enriching companionship." **Ganondorf:** "I couldn't agree more." They both vanished from sight. Unbeknownst to them, I listened in on everything they just mentioned and I knew I had to act quickly. **Myself:** "If my sister and that fiendish male intend on hunting down those misfortunate individuals, then I must seek them out first and protect them from their terrible fates." I flew off hastily as I had little time to act.

On the morning of the following day, a young man clad in green awoke from a startling phenomenon. Upon the back of his left hand emits the Triforce insignia with the bottom right triangle of the insignia emanating the golden glow. The young man is named Link. **Link:** "Oh, no." Upon this most surprising outcome, he takes his leave immediately. Upon the back of a steed, he rode across the vast land of Hyrule at great speed. I took notice of this and observed him while I, myself, remained unseen. I kept on him as he pressed on. He soon arrived at a large castle, that which I presumed was Hyrule Castle. Upon his arrival at the front gate, he dismounted from his steed and approached the guards that stood before the gate. **Link:** "Good morning, gentlemen." **Guard:** "Ah, good day, Link. Our faire princess has been expecting your arrival. You may enter. She has been waiting for you." **Link:** "Thank you." He entered the castle posthaste. Shortly, he found the princess, Zelda, within one of the chambers. She gazed out of a window from the opposite end of the chamber, with her back turned. She turned her head behind her and caught sight of Link. **Zelda:** "Link…" She turns around entirely and diverts her full attention towards him. **Zelda:** "It is…good to see you again." **Link:** "Thank you for meeting with me, Zelda. I have something important that I need to talk to you about." **Zelda:** "Yes, of course. Link, not only did I anticipate your arrival, but I know why you came: you want to talk to me about the Triforce. You received one of the pieces, didn't you?" **Link:** "Uh! Yeah, that's right. How could you have known about that?" **Zelda:** "Because I awoke this morning to a very shocking discovery." She held up her left hand and shows him the back of it. **Zelda:** "I, too, have obtained a piece of the Triforce." The Triforce insignia illuminates on her hand, to which the bottom left triangle emitted the golden glow. **Zelda:** "From this, I suspected the same thing happened to you, since I couldn't think of anyone more qualified to receive the Triforce of Courage." **Link:** "Hm, good point." **Zelda:** "That being said, if we happen to receive these 2 pieces, that could only mean 1 thing. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" **Link:** "Yes. Someone tried to steal the Triforce."

Within a moment's notice, a messenger charges into the chamber, startling both Link and Zelda. He halted in front of them, catching his breath before speaking. **Messenger:** "Faire princess of Hyrule! I have come to you with terrible news!" He paused for a brief moment as he panted repetitively and heavily. **Zelda:** "Out with it, good man! What seems to be the problem?" **Messenger:** "It's the Sages in the desert! They have been assaulted last evening!" **Link:** "What!?" **Zelda:** "Oh my gosh! Tell me, how did this happen!?" **Messenger:** "It was horrible! Reports indicate that there were 2 assailants responsible for the foul deed and one of them was…Ganondorf!" **Zelda:** "No! This can't be!" **Link:** "Hold on, you said there were 2 assailants. Who was the other one?" **Messenger:** "I'm not sure, but it seems to have been a witch with long, black hair." **Zelda:** "A witch!? And no one knows who this witch is?" **Messenger:** "No, but it gets worse than that! Ganondorf has obtained one of the pieces of the Triforce!" **Zelda:** "No! This…this is inconceivable!" The messenger charged out of the chamber much quicker than he entered. **Link:** "This is absolutely dreadful." **Zelda:** "Hm…there would be no doubt in my mind that the piece he possesses is the Triforce of Power." **Link:** "No doubt about it! With that piece in his hand, it could only be a matter of time before Hyrule falls into chaos." **Zelda:** "But I don't understand. How could he have obtained a piece of the Triforce? Even more so, who is this witch that was mentioned just now? What exactly is going on?" **Myself:** "Perhaps I can shed some enlightenment on this dire situation." **Link:** "Huh? Who said that?" **Myself:** "I did." From a bright flash of light, I appeared before them. **Myself:** "Hello, I have been most eager to find you both. I am elated that I was able to do so." **Zelda:** "You were…trying to find us?" **Link:** "Who are you and what do you know of what has been happening?" **Myself:** "My name is Glentina. I can tell you that the black haired witch be my sister, Malbella." **Zelda:** "Malbella?" **Link:** "Your sister? Please, tell us everything you know." **Myself:** "I would be glad to."

Without delay, I told them everything that I have experienced. I left out not one important detail in my narration of all events in myself and my sister's shared past. From our auspicious tutelages with the Wise Men to the bitter conflict that was to become our current situation. After I told them my sad tale, they became spellbound. They were indeed awfully shocked. **Zelda:** "I…I never heard of something so horrible. Glentina, I don't know what else to say." **Link:** "I can't believe your own sister would do such terrible things. Eradicating your entire people? That is…devastating beyond words." **Myself:** "And now my sister has enforced herself upon your worldly issues. She said something about hunting down some sort of object known as the Triforce. What would that be?" **Zelda:** "The Triforce is a mystic item that was left behind by 3 Divine Women known as the Golden Goddesses. It is a small fraction of their powers that can grant 1 wish to whoever would lay their hand upon it." From hearing this, I felt calmingly dejected and near silenced. **Myself:** "I…I see…knowing that, I can confirm my sister's motive for desiring to seek out the Triforce: she wishes to obtain Ultimate Power not only to satiate her never-ending lust for power but to put an end to our ongoing disputes and finish me off once and for all." That was when tears weld up in my eyes. **Myself:** "I…I am so sorry. This be my fault. My sister did this because of me. Now we brought you into this. I am so sorry." **Zelda:** "No, Glentina. You shouldn't be sorry. This wasn't your fault, really. You had no way of knowing this would happen." **Link:** "That's right. This is your sister's doing, not yours. You're not responsible. Besides, as terrible as our situation is, we're a lot more distraught about what you have been through. If anything, we're sorry for all the terrible things that have happened to you." Zelda nodded her head gently. **Myself:** "You…you mean it?" **Zelda:** "Absolutely." **Myself:** "I…thank you both." My tears ceased flowing and a small grin slowly appeared on my face.

Within little time, Link and Zelda settled on becoming acquainted with me. **Zelda:** "So, how about we introduce ourselves to you?" **Myself:** "No need. I have listened in on both of you and received your names. You are Link and Zelda." **Zelda:** "Yes, that is right." **Myself:** "I have also heard of you speak of that dreadful male that my sister was seen with, his name be known as Ganondorf, correct?" **Link:** "Unfortunately, yes, that much is true." **Zelda:** "He is the sole male member of a band of thieves in the desert. He once swore allegiance with my father, but it was just a ruse to conceal and fulfill his true motive." **Myself:** "The Triforce?" **Link:** "The Triforce." **Zelda:** "We managed to expose his wicked scheme and had him sent off to a dungeon within the desert. He was supposed to be executed, but then…" **Myself:** "My sister intervened and prevented it; most troublesome, indeed." **Link:** "There's no doubt Ganondorf and Malbella have the same goal on their minds." **Zelda:** "Exactly. This means that it will only be a matter of time before they find us." **Link:** "If either of them would so much as lay a finger on our pieces of the Triforce, it could spell complete disaster for all of us, not just Hyrule." **Myself:** "Then I shall do everything in my power to prevent this terrible catastrophe from ever occurring. It be the least I can do for everyone." **Zelda:** "You won't do this alone. We're here for you and we will do this with you." **Link:** "Absolutely." **Myself:** "What? You would take on this daunting task along side of me?" **Link:** "Of course. This is just as much our burden as you have decisively made it yours. We will face this together." **Zelda:** "We need to do this for Hyrule. This has always been our sworn task for generations. It is a part of our heritage as well as our bloodline." **Myself:** "I can fathom that without question, but how shall you be able to accomplish this?" **Link:** "We're not sure, but we'll be able to figure something out." **Zelda:** "Mm-hm!" I hesitated for a brief moment, then conceded with their mutual decisiveness. **Myself:** "If that is what you feel you must do, than so be it. I will be obliged to consider any aid bestowed upon me." Henceforth, I, along with Link and Zelda, established a pact, such that we made as we placed our hands upon one another's accordingly. **Myself:** "I vow to work with you both in preventing both of your pieces of the Triforce from falling into the hands of Ganondorf and my sister, Malbella." **Zelda:** "And we shall do the same with you, as well." **Link:** "I agree. Let's maintain this promise and guard these pieces with our lives as well as try to take back the 3rd piece that is currently with Ganondorf and that witch." **Zelda:** "But of course. This way, we can be able to use all 3 pieces as how they should be used: for the truly good." **Myself:** "I shall be in accordance to this."

Shortly after our vows were made, we heard the sound of cackling that seemed nowhere to be found. **Voice:** "Well, this be a most serendipitous encounter." **Zelda:** "Huh? Who's there!?" **Myself:** "This can't be…" **Voice:** "Oh, but it is." Within an instant, my sister appeared before us along side Ganondorf. **Malbella:** "Fraternizing with lowly non-eternals, sister dear?" **Myself:** "Ah! Malbella!" **Malbella:** "My, you did not jest upon mentioning to me of those interloping urchins be fully grown." **Ganondorf:** "But, of course, I kid you not." **Zelda:** "You have some nerve showing your face here again, after you attempted to betray my family, Ganondorf! And you, Malbella, what you did was appalling beyond words and I'm not even referring to the Triforce! You remorselessly eradicated your own people! That's worse than anything I have ever heard in my entire life!" **Link:** "I agree with her! How could you commit to doing something so heinous!?" **Malbella:** "You rant about the mandatory purging of a bunch of weak-willed simpletons? You amuse me so. They denied me Ultimate Power, it be adequate to do away with them and their unnecessary limitations." **Zelda:** "Inconceivable! You're even worse than how your sister portrayed you!" **Link:** "It's obvious you overstepped your boundaries, Malbella, but your actions are unforgivable!" **Malbella:** "Must you enrapture me with your flattery? Your efforts, much like my people's unneeded principles, are frivolous." Both Link and Zelda intensified their glaring. **Malbella:** "Even so, you emphasize on the notion that you concur with our spiteful masters and that I should be denied Ultimate Power, correct?" **Link:** "You better believe we do!" My sister let out a deep sough and shook her head in discontent. **Malbella:** "Foolish non-eternals, that notion be the true cause of our people's demise." **Link:** "No! You are! You and your twisted lust for power!" **Zelda:** "There was a good reason they withheld on having you accomplish such a selfish desire. Based on my best understanding, they didn't want you to become far too powerful. Don't you realize that?" **Malbella:** "Hmph! I should have speculated as much. They have not wanted anyone more powerful than themselves as a means of maintaining dominance." **Myself:** "No, sister. Not true. They seek to ensure order upon all of us. They tutored us to withhold that order, as much upon ourselves as everything else." **Link:** "Listen to your sister, Malbella. She only wants for you to understand what she knows, what she was taught, what you should know!" **Malbella:** "Bah! Enough of this! I wish not to hear any more of this dribble that were once forced upon us by our late old mentors! I seek to only receive that which myself and Ganny came here for." **Link:** "Ganny?" **Malbella:** "So, I shall ask each of you this: hand over your pieces of the Triforce." Link and Zelda concealed their Triforce crest with each of their other hand and pulled them aside. **Zelda:** "Never!" **Malbella:** "Very well, then, we shall take them by force. Ganny?" **Ganondorf:** "With pleasure." Ganondorf made a swift lunge towards us as my sister did. I rushed out to blockade Malbella as Link did the same to Ganondorf with is shield. They were both efficaciously forced back. **Malbella:** "Out of the way! This be no place for anymore troublesome delays, especially from a simpleminded flunky of the those overbearing Wise Men such as you, sister." **Myself:** "Once more, you are easily misled. The Wise Men need me not to fight for their own welfare; they need me to fight for the best interest of our people as well as everyone else. This includes the good people of Hyrule. I can't ever let you have Link and Zelda's pieces of the Triforce. You shall never take them!" **Malbella:** "If this be the destiny that you have enforced upon yourself, then so be it. Hm! It seems as though our never ending bout still forges on and this time, it shall be for the Triforce! I will obtain Ultimate Power from it!"

We readied ourselves for another bout. Link drew his sword. Ganondorf produced another sinister sneer. **Ganondorf:** "I never thought I would live long enough to see this day come; how lucky of me to be able to relish in this." Ganondorf then drew his sword and held it out. **Ganondorf:** "At long last, I can enjoy this. I shall make you experience the pain that I have endured these many years. I will enjoy the sweet taste of revenge." **Link:** "Come and get some." And with that, their fierce duel commenced. Zelda stood idle as both males clashed. In the midst of the clash, my sister sought her chance to emit a large blast of her dark energy towards Link. I, however, rushed over and obstructed her assault with a light barrier. Link ceased his fight with Ganondorf and took notice of this as did Ganondorf. **Malbella:** "Stay out of the way, sister. I am in no need for any more of your interference." **Myself:** "No, Malbella, I shan't allow such a thing. We mustn't allow ourselves involvement in their bouts as they should not have be involved in ours. Our bout should have been ours and ours alone to be dealt with. The same should be for them." **Malbella:** "It be far too late for that, sister dear. Had you and those interloping wise geezers not derailed my achievement of Ultimate Power, none of this would have ever occurred. This cause be your doing." **Zelda:** "I don't believe that!" **Link:** "I also refuse to believe it!" **Malbella:** "Bah! This be meaningless! You shall not impede my endeavors this time, Glenny!" **Zelda:** "Glenny?" **Myself:** "I would ask of you to not address me by that absurd nickname, however, assessing how uncompromising you are, I would speculate that you will not concede." **Malbella:** "Your speculation would be most accurate, Glenny. But this be extraneous to the intended endgame that myself and Ganny are willing to attain." **Link:** "Just hearing that vile witch addressing him by that nickname makes my skin crawl." **Myself:** "It is evident that my sister's taste in nicknames shares much similarity to her senseless ambition: they are both most dreadful." **Link:** "I would agree with you on this one. I mean, Ganny? That nickname is unmistakably embarrassing." **Malbella:** "Gah! Your mockery over my selection of nicknames is almost as vexing as not having Ultimate Power! I shall make you suffer for your insolence!" My sister discharges a full force of her dark powers, which I deflected without fail. Our bout then commenced once more.

Soon enough, both battles occurred between myself and my sister in addition to Link and Ganondorf. Zelda, however, still stood by, uncertain of what to do. Within the bouts, Malbella took notice of it and sought her chance to approach Zelda. **Myself:** "Zelda!" I went after my sister posthaste. As she neared her approach towards Zelda, I blockaded her advance with one more light barrier. **Malbella:** "Must you be in my way, once more, sister? Stand aside and allow me to attain what I wish to have!" **Myself:** "No, I will not concede. Back away, Malbella!" **Malbella:** "Insolent meddlesome…you merely evoke my ire. Your intervention delays my endeavor to reach my aspiration towards Ultimate Power and I shan't have any more obstructions!" **Myself:** "My apologies, Malbella, but I must bar your way. The Triforce does not belong to you. It is not yours to take. The prized relic should be only for those who are worthy of receiving its power. Link and Zelda are amongst those who are befitting to it. I feel in their hearts a bright light much like own. I shall do what I can to aid them in preventing that power from falling into undeserving hands such as yours and Ganondorf's as well as bestow it upon those who have truly earned it. We have made the vow together, it shan't ever be broken!" Within that moment, a bright light shined forth from both Link and Zelda's pieces of the Triforce. From those pieces, my own light radiated from me. We were all astonished from this. **Malbella:** "What? What be this? Sister, what trick are you devising!?" **Myself:** "This be not my doing. I perceive this to be the Triforce pieces under the possession of Link and Zelda." **Malbella:** "Pray tell, Ganny, what be the cause of this unforeseen phenomenon?" **Ganondorf:** "Each of the pieces of the Triforce consists of granting their chosen recipient untold mystical power. Even though the 3 Golden Triangles appear identical, the powers that they grant are very different. How they're able to react to your sister like that is beyond my comprehension." **Zelda:** "Perhaps it has something to do with the vows that we made." With in Zelda's monologue, I, myself, as well as Link returned to her side. **Zelda:** "It seems to me that both the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom are responding to those vows. Glentina manage to send forth enough emotion for her powers and these 2 pieces to coincide with one another." **Link:** "Both pieces couldn't act alone. We're playing a part in this, as well. They correspond with their recipients, correct?" Zelda nodded once. **Link:** "Then it seems as though we established a connection with Glentina when we made those vows and that was what also could have triggered them. Perhaps there is something that we can do to fulfill this, after all." I was greatly touched; I could not even express my gratitude with words. I was eventually able to vocalize elation along with a joyous smile. **Myself:** "I thank you both. I shall accept this with much consideration." **Malbella:** "Inconceivable! I shall not yield to these inferior non-eternals. I am far more powerful than them! They will not stand above me!" **Ganondorf:** "Fear not, Malbella. I still have the Triforce of Power in my possession." **Malbella:** "Oh? And what help will that bestow upon us, Ganny?" **Ganondorf:** "The Triforce of Power grants those who hold on to it god-like powers. Although the wielder is not completely invincible, the power is incredibly immense. They won't stand a chance against me." **Malbella:** "Can this be so? Even if we are scarce of the other 2 pieces, power can still be received?" **Ganondorf:** "Yes, Malbella. We can still achieve Ultimate Power and you can have revenge on your pesky sister." **Malbella:** "Ooh! Ganny, you become more and more enrapturing." **Link:** "I can't tell what's more sickening about that witch; her atrocious taste in nicknames or the fact that she's attracted to that cold-blooded scoundrel." **Zelda:** "Never mind that. He can use the power of that piece of the Triforce. We have to do something before he overpowers us." **Myself:** "Perhaps I should be the one to handle this, and I may have received a revelation of how to do so." I gathered up as much of the combined powers of my own and that of the 2 Triforce pieces. **Myself:** "Triforce of Courage and Wisdom, hear me. Enable my own powers to suppress the immense magical might of the misplaced Triforce of Power so that Ganondorf or my sister shall not misuse its power for unthinkable acts of torment, harm or destruction. Be this for the protection of all those with decent hearts, much like the keepers of your powers, Link and Zelda. Shield them and all that they care for." From that urgent request, I was able to seal away a massive amount of the god-like power that derives from Ganondorf's piece of the Triforce. Both he and my sister were astonished and greatly dissatisfied. **Ganondorf:** "N-no…the…the power…I can…I can feel it fading…being sealed off…I…I can't access it…you wretched girl…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" **Myself:** "What is needed to be done for the safety of all. Ganondorf, you are a wicked male and you have not earned the right to utilize the power of that piece of the Triforce, even more so, you should not have even gained possession of it. The only reason be that you have it is because of my sister. You be merely lucky and I mean that not in a good way. You have shamed Hyrule and tarnished your own name as did my sister. I, at the very least, made things fair. I aim to do more and return the Triforce of Power from its rightful place, but alas, I can not. However, I shall one day. Remember this always." **Malbella:** "So, you are unwilling to abandon your chosen ambition!? Well I won't abandon mine. I never have and never will! We shall complete the Triforce and achieve Ultimate Power! You would be foolish to forget that! This be not over! Far from it!" My sister and Ganondorf vanished from sight. It be myself, Link and Zelda that remain.

Within the aftermath, all was calm. We remained silent for a brief period of time. **Zelda:** "Are you OK, Glentina?" **Myself:** "I am. That was…unsettling to say the least." **Zelda:** "Yeah, that much is true." **Link:** "No kidding, everything you said about Malbella was accurate to a fault and then some. I always thought of her as repulsive the minute you told us about what she did to your people, but to see her in person, it brought forth a spiteful and malevolent aura. It gave me chills." **Zelda:** "I felt the same way. She was just awful." **Myself:** "She was not always like that. She was once loving and kind, but she changed drastically. The sister I once knew faded into Darkness as did my people. Now, I have nothing." **Zelda:** "I don't believe that, Glentina." Zelda placed her hand in mine and held it. **Zelda:** "You have us now and we won't ever fade away." Link also placed his hand in my other hand and held it. **Link:** "That's right. The empty void that your sister created within you from what you have lost can be filled. I would be more than happy to do so. I know Zelda will, too." **Zelda:** "Mm-hm!" I remained idle from their compassion as I lamented in my own sadness for a time. **Myself:** "I long to have my sister and my people returned to me…but…I am happy to merely settle for this." All 3 of us smiled together.

Much time afterwards, we still remained with one another, conversing about what we should do next. **Link:** "Ok, we need to plan our next line of defense. It could only be a matter of time before Ganondorf and Malbella takes us by surprise again." **Zelda:** "Absolutely. Glentina, do you have any ideas on what we need to do?" **Myself:** "Well…from what I am certain of, our first objective would be to protect both pieces of the Triforce at all costs." **Zelda:** "I couldn't agree more. How do you suppose we do that?" **Myself:** "Hm…perhaps…I can utilize my connection with both of you to conjure up a safeguard spell upon you. This way, it be impossible for my sister or Ganondorf to lay their hands upon your pieces or even approach you for that matter." **Zelda:** "That sounds like a great idea, Glentina." **Myself:** "Alas, I have 1 problem: I can only place this upon one of you." **Link:** "What? Why is that?" **Myself:** "Well, I have used up an enormous amount of my powers to seal away the Triforce of Power and most of its god-like power. I need to conserve my mystical energy for when I must battle my sister again, so I only have enough excess energy to emit the safeguard spell on only one of you." Both Link and Zelda remained wordless for a time as they looked towards one another. Link then came to a decision. **Link:** "Use it on Zelda." **Zelda:** "What?" **Myself:** "What this be? You wish for me to have the safeguard spell be placed on Zelda?" **Link:** "Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do." **Zelda:** "Link, no, what about you? You will be left vulnerable." **Link:** "I know, but I'm Ok with this. I don't need it; I can handle Ganondorf just fine. I can take anything that he will throw at me. You, on the other hand, Zelda, are a lot more important than me. Hyrule needs you to be at your strongest. The land and its people could be in a state of disarray without you to guide them, not me. I'm only needed to fight battles, but you're needed to maintain order. This has to be done." There were no words that came to us within a brief moment. We were uncertain of what to tell him or one another from what he told us. Zelda seemed most concerned. **Zelda:** "You make an excellent point, but still, I can't help but worry about what's to come if we make this decision final." **Myself:** "I must agree with Zelda as I also fear for your safety. Are you certain this is what you feel I must do?" **Link:** "Yes, I am sure of this." The look on his face displays unyielding seriousness over his decision. **Myself:** "If this is what you see fit, then I shall commit to doing so. Zelda, are you content with this?" **Zelda:** "To tell you the truth, I want to turn down this offer, but I have no choice other than to accept this, since I know that Link will not take no for an answer. Go ahead, Glentina, you have my permission." And with that, I commenced with readying my powers.

As I gathered as much of my magical energy as I possibly could without draining myself completely, I utilized them to place Zelda on the safeguard spell. Starting from her piece of the Triforce on the back of her left hand, the mystical energy flows throughout the rest of her body, encasing her in a clear barrier similar to that of a diamond. The barrier faded. Nonetheless, the spell I situated on her remained. **Myself:** "There, the safeguard spell has been emitted. You and the Triforce of Wisdom shall remain untouchable to Ganondorf and my sister." Zelda hesitated to speak as she observed both of her hands. She then looked over to Link. They slowly reached out to one another and told hold of each other's hands. They seemed content. Both of their pieces of the Triforce began to glow. **Zelda:** "I…I can feel it, Glentina…I can feel it…very strongly…yes…I feel its protection…on me…it feels… warm…also, as though I have nothing to worry about." **Myself:** "The safeguard spell not only protects you and the Triforce of Wisdom, but it also maintains the Triforce of Courage in its current occupancy, namely with you, Link. So long as Zelda and her piece remain guarded, yours shan't ever be taken." Link seemed touched by this. **Link:** "Thank you, Glentina." I shook my head in discontent. **Myself:** "I am not to be thanked, just yet, my friends. There is much more I am needing to do. Anticipate that I shall carry them out whenever I can." **Link:** "Fair enough."

Elsewhere, my sister and Ganondorf reappeared. They were most displeased with what has occurred. **Ganondorf:** "Your sister was indeed a nuisance, Malbella." **Malbella:** "Now you understand the vexation I have countenanced all these years? Due to her constant interloping, I am unable to attain Ultimate Power. She has always been irritating, much like our overbearing mentors. This has indeed become a troublesome manifestation." **Ganondorf:** "I can understand that, without any doubts; suppressing full access to the Triforce of Power as become a major inconvenience for both of us. I can only use a tiny fraction of what it could provide." **Malbella:** "Hm…as the case may be, this could be the time to reconsider formulating a new strategy. What be our first move towards this?" **Ganondorf:** "Hm…I think I may have figured out what we need to do. There is a place I know about, a realm outside of Hyrule, one that no one dares to mention." **Malbella:** "Mm, tell me more of this place, Ganny." Shortly, Ganondorf spoke to my sister of this place which, in due time, prompted her to transport herself and him to said place, it was truly the most horrid imaginable. No life ever emerges from the dried cracked ground below their feet. Thy sky be always ruddy, much like the color of blood. Terrifying creatures run about. Truly a sight fit for nightmares. **Malbella:** "Oh, most startling." **Ganondorf:** "This place is known as the Forbidding Realm. As you can see, this place is sheer terror. Setting foot here spells doom for all those who would dare to do so. It is even more unforgiving than the harsh deserts of my homeland. Even I wouldn't think to cross over to this place, that is before I met you, Malbella. So, what do you think? Is it to your liking?" **Malbella:** "This place…it is…it is far too devastating to put into words. To regard this as forbidding would be most fitting beyond any doubts. Much of what you told me of this place is truly spot-on. Magnificent, absolutely breathtaking; I could utilize much here." **Ganondorf:** "I am pleased that you are content with what you see, although I am concerned about the monsters that lurk here. They can be…overpowering to say the least." **Malbella:** "You concern yourself with such inferior creatures, Ganny? Certainly, you underestimate me and my highly advanced Dark powers. I sense this should not be much for me to contend." My sister approached the monsters save for much hesitation. As she made it dangerously close to them, they took notice of her and proceeded to attack her. She deflected their attacks without much effort, which greatly startled Ganondorf. **Malbella:** "Feeble." Within very little time, my sister devoured the monsters by pulling the essence of their life forces into her own being with the use of her Dark powers. She kept at this until they were reduced to nothingness. Ganondorf was spellbound by the sight of it. **Malbella:** "Ah, that was most delectable." **Ganondorf:** "You truly are a vicious girl. I'm impressed." **Malbella:** "My thanks, Ganny. Many creatures contain essence of Darkness within them. An empty heart that fills with Darkness immensely easy is nothing short of effortless as well as enjoyable to consume. In addition to that, it nourishes my Dark powers, though it does very little for me to achieve Ultimate Power." **Ganondorf:** "Is that so? Well, regardless, I am at the very least gratified that you're getting something from this, my dear." Then within a moment's notice, the Triforce of Power on the back of Ganondorf's left hand began to glow. Both he and my sister were astonished by the unforeseen occurrence. Ganondorf then took notice of something from this which caused a sinister sneer to appear on his face. **Ganondorf:** "Yes, the power, I can feel it returning to me." **Malbella:** "But how can this be? Much of its power was locked away. It was most certain that you could not access it." **Ganondorf:** "Hm…perhaps the seal that your sister placed on the Triforce of Power is limited to Hyrule. Since we are in another realm, the seal is inoperative. In fact, it's as good as nonexistent here." **Malbella:** "That be so? Hm…Ganny, uh, that is to say you prefer not to be addressed by that nickname." **Ganondorf:** "You can call me that nickname anytime you like, my dear." **Malbella:** "Very well. Ganny, this piece of the Triforce have much capabilities to cause destruction, can it also be used to build things, correct?" **Ganondorf:** "But of course. The power of the gods goes beyond immeasurable. Anything can be achieved from wielding its power. Why do you ask?" **Malbella:** "Well, I came up with a most brilliant idea of utilizing the Triforce of Power to erect a fortress, something that we can use as a dwelling as well as a base of operation. We would have many resources to our advantage and so much more. So, what say you to this, you think it be most wondrous if you could do that?" **Ganondorf:** "Yes, excellent idea, my dear. I am all over that. In fact, I think I should get started on it now." And with that, Ganondorf exerted much of the mystical might to forge a large citadel from thin air. It was a most frightful presence to behold.

Elsewhere, I sensed something that caused me to tremble uncontrollably. **Link:** "What is it, Glentina?" **Myself:** "Uh! I can sense…something terrible is happening at this moment…" I directed my sight towards a nearby window as did Link and Zelda after me. **Myself:** "There, I can sense it very strongly." They walked towards the window and looked outward. **Zelda:** "I don't see anything. It seems peaceful to me." **Myself:** "It is there, I know it. A most fearful and veiled phenomenon is taking place. I know this be true, I truly do know this." **Link:** "I don't notice anything, but I'll take your word for it since you can pick up on things that we can't." **Myself:** "Uh! Oh, no! This can't be!" **Zelda:** "Glentina, what's wrong!?" **Myself:** "I can sense…my sister, her presence irrefutably close to this." **Link:** "What!? You're kidding!" **Myself:** "I kid you not, I'm afraid. No! I detect something else far worse. I believe it to be…the Triforce of Power!" **Zelda:** "No! That can't be true!" **Link:** "Glentina, are you sure about this!?" **Myself:** "I…yes, I am certain of it. I recognize this mystical sensation along with my sister's Dark aura from a moment ago. I fear mentioning that I can sense the Triforce of Power at its maximum." **Zelda:** "But that's impossible. You sealed away almost all of Ganondorf's access to it, unless…"

After much time, the dreadful fortress has been completed. My sister and Ganondorf stood idle and marveled at the nightmarish creation. **Malbella:** "My, I am most swayed by your monumental effort towards such a wondrous citadel." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, I must admit, I impress even myself. I don't think I could build a much better stronghold for us." **Malbella:** "That may be true, however…" **Ganondorf:** "What's wrong, my dear, is it not to your liking?" **Malbella:** "Hm? Oh! But of course it is, Ganny. I adore it oh so, although, me thinks it is…missing something…something not of this world." **Ganondorf:** "What do you mean by that, my dear?" **Malbella:** "I mean it needs a touch of off-worldly Dark magic, much like my own and I may know a way of doing so." My sister conjures up a massive amount of her Dark magic and infused all of it into the fortress. With that, she seemed most content with it. **Malbella:** "Ah, perfect; a most befitting stronghold, even for one such as myself." **Ganondorf:** "Once again, you never cease to impress me." **Malbella:** "My thanks, Ganny. Most often, it be a touch of homeliness that would make both of us feel welcomed. Now then, shall we become more acquainted with our new base of operations?" **Ganondorf:** "Hm, indeed we shall." Soon enough, Ganondorf and Malbella proceeded to enter their new stronghold.

Within those horrid walls, my sister and Ganondorf familiarized themselves with a large chamber. Ganondorf was most self-gratified with his constructed foundation. **Ganondorf:** "Ah, the interior of this place turned out to be a lot better than I expected. I must say, I have left no room here for disappointment." **Malbella:** "Enough, Ganny! The admiration of the fortress will have to wait for the time being. As of now, we must formulate our next plan of attack." **Ganondorf:** "Hm, quite right, my dear. Let us get started on that straightaway." Within very little time, they commenced with putting together a most notorious plot. However, much brainstorming was needed to be done prior to that. **Malbella:** "Alright, Ganny, let us convey on our next plan of attack. What say you perceive be my sister and those fully grown urchins' first line of defense?" **Ganondorf:** "Well, it's obvious that they will attempt to protect their pieces of the Triforce." **Malbella:** "Hm…yes, that perception is indeed most accurate, feeble, but accurate. It be most unfortunate if their endeavor is to be futile…for them, that is." **Ganondorf:** "Yes, yes, I agree with you on that." Ganondorf stole one glance at his misplaced Triforce of Power and sneered once more. **Ganondorf:** "Say, Malbella?" **Malbella:** "What is it, Ganny?" **Ganondorf:** "I was thinking, is there any way you can use this realm's nullifying of the curse your sister placed on my Triforce of Power to eradicate it completely?" **Malbella:** "Hm…I relish in the notion, alas, I can not, for I know not how to remove a curse brought on by Light magic. Perhaps, I could alter it, to make it as though I would disable it, so that you can wield the power, for some time, that is. What say you this, Ganny?" **Ganondorf:** "Hm…I would prefer permanent access to its full power, but I have no choice but to concede to your suggestion. Just make it worth your efforts; I don't want to regret this decision." **Malbella:** "As you wish." My sister then utilized her Dark power on his piece of the Triforce on the back of his left hand. From that, the seal I placed on it was suppressed and it glowed once more. Ganondorf sneered in a most conceited manner. **Ganondorf:** "Yes…I can feel the dreadful curse being disabled. I can now access the full power of the Goddess of Power without delay." **Malbella:** "I insist you not be so hasty, for as I have mentioned just now that the delay of the curse be temporary once in Hyrule. My apologies if you think this to be anticlimactic." **Ganondorf:** "No apologies needed. This will do for now. You have done well, my dear. Words alone could never clarify my gratitude, although, I expect more from you in due time." **Malbella:** "As do I, Ganny; that I assure you be a promise as vengeance for my sister and her interloping ways. That day shall come, I believe this." **Ganondorf:** "As do I."

Meanwhile, I, myself, was still conversing with Link and Zelda. **Myself:** "I…I am unable to ascertain what you both are attempting to familiarize me with. What be this horrid place that you have just mentioned to me?" **Zelda:** "The Forbidding Realm is a harsh and desolate place outside of Hyrule where the most terrible creatures imaginable dwell but the land itself is treacherous. It is uninhabitable to those other than monsters. Everything about that place is like a living nightmare that no one could ever awaken from." **Link:** "No one dares to set foot in that horrible place. Even Ganondorf isn't crazy enough to do so." **Myself:** "But what makes you certain Ganondorf and my sister are there now?" Link and Zelda turned their sights towards the exact window we were looking through just recently. **Zelda:** "You mentioned to us that you could sense your sister and the Triforce of Power in that direction, correct?" **Myself:** "But of course. What of that general direction is of the relevancy to this?" **Zelda:** "That direction is exactly where the Forbidding Realm is located. The seal that you placed on the Triforce of Power was done for the sole purpose of protecting us and Hyrule. Since the Forbidding Realm is outside of Hyrule, I fear that the seal is ineffective there." **Myself:** "I see…I knew not of this place. I would not have expected this." **Zelda:** "Neither did we. I forgot about it since hardly anyone talks about it. Even one mention of it would strike fear into the hearts of my people. Overlooking it would be far too easy." **Link:** "Hm…perhaps that's why Ganondorf would choose such a terrible place since no one would ever think to go there, especially him. Not by himself at the least. However, there is the matter of Malbella." **Zelda:** "This never dawned on us but seeing how vain and conceited she is with herself and her powers, she would see herself as someone who could handle that place with no problem." **Link:** "Yeah, and she is tremendously strong for someone who claim to not have achieved Ultimate Power. If anyone can survive that place, it would be her." **Myself:** "Yes, that much I perceive to be conceivable. I concur that my sister does believe herself to be superior among so many. Even the frightful monsters would seem like nothing to her. Ganondorf would have nothing to fear with her around. Oh, sister, what could you have done at this time?" **Link:** "What do you think they could up to, right now?" **Zelda:** "I'm not sure but one thing is certain: they will return and I feel that they will be stronger. We must act before that time comes. I need to summon my caretaker. I need Impa to come here now."

Soon enough, Zelda's caretaker, Impa, arrived within the chamber. **Impa:** "I am here, Princess. Oh! You're here, too, Link? I…I'm so glad to see you again." **Link:** "Same here, Impa." **Zelda:** "Thank you for coming. We have a terrible situation on our hands. But first, let me introduce you to our now friend. This is Glentina. She is a mystic being from an unbeknownst world." **Myself:** "Hello…" **Impa:** "Oh…well, hello, Glentina. It is a pleasure to meet you." **Myself:** "Um…I… sort of…" **Zelda:** "I'm sure that you are aware of an assault on the Sages in the desert." **Impa:** "Of course, from the Intel I received, it would seem as though the assault was committed by Ganondorf along with some witch that has long, black hair. On top of that, it is revealed that Ganondorf somehow obtained the Triforce of Power, but that's all I know." **Zelda:** "Well, just found out the identity of the witch. Her name is Malbella. She is…Glentina's sister." I dropped my head in despair. **Link:** "Malbella invaded the Sacred Realm and attempted to steal the Triforce. However, it broke apart before she could even touch it." **Zelda:** "She did manage to snatch one of the pieces and gave it to Ganondorf, clarifying how he was able to receive it. Link and I have the other 2, but Ganondorf and Malbella will stop at nothing to take them from us." **Impa:** "You mean to say this witch tried to steal the Triforce? You know that's the worst crime in all of Hyrule." **Zelda:** "That may be true, but it is not the worst thing that she has ever done." **Impa:** "What could possibly be more devastating than stealing the Triforce?" **Zelda:** "I can easily describe that with 1 word: genocide." **Impa:** "Eradication of an entire civilization? Do you even know what civilization it was?" **Myself:** "Yes, my own." Impa seemed started by this. **Myself:** "My home…and…my people…all swallowed up by Darkness…" **Impa:** "And the vile witch who did this was…your sister?" **Myself:** "Yes…"

Link and Zelda proceeded to tell Impa of my sad tale as I did with them. How my sister and I were mystical prodigies with much promise before my sister became unhinged. Everything that I have mentioned earlier about this tale were spoken of by them, with no important details left out, including how they speculated that she somehow found out about the Triforce and attempted to steal it so that she could fulfill her goal of Ultimate Power, unaware that it would break apart upon even approaching it. **Impa:** "Hm…from what I can tell, this witch was unaware of what it would do if she would even try to lay her hand upon it. The Triforce would break apart and scatter like it did at the presence of someone who is unbalanced much like her." **Link:** "Unbalanced, ungracious and all around unpleasant for so many reasons." **Impa:** "So she was able to locate Ganondorf in his desert prison, becoming aware that he desires the same thing she does. She had the Triforce of Power in her possession so she gave it to him." **Zelda:** "Yes, it is the only reason why he has it now." **Impa:** "That reckless witch, does she not know how much trouble she has caused for all of Hyrule just by doing that?" **Link:** "I'm sure she couldn't care less." **Impa:** "If all of that is true, then they could arrive here at any moment." **Zelda:** "Yes and they could return here even when we least expect it." **Impa:** "Wait a minute! You mean to say that they were here!?" **Zelda:** "Yes, they made a sudden appearance in this very chamber. Fortunately, Link, Glentina and I managed to chase them away, not to mention that Glentina sealed away most of Ganondorf's access to the Triforce of Power." **Impa:** "Really? That's fantastic!" **Myself:** "It not be much. Although I must confess it be unachievable if not for the involvement of Link and Zelda as well as their pieces of the Triforce. They were most helpful and courageous." **Impa:** "I would figure as much." **Zelda:** "Yes, but we only delayed their advances. We don't think that the seal will hold them back forever. They will find a way to surpass this if they haven't done it already." **Impa:** "Yes, that's a valid point." **Myself:** "I feel as though I own everyone in Hyrule a most heartfelt apology, however, Link and Zelda do not agree with me." **Zelda:** "Of course we don't, Glentina. Everything that took place was not something you caused or could have prevented." **Link:** "She's right. There was no way you could have known any of this would happen and there wasn't anything you could have done about it. All of this was your sister's doing, not yours. You don't need to feel responsible for any of it, but we're glad that you got yourself involved in all of this. You helped us out a lot." **Zelda:** "I agree. You did so much for us already. We are truly grateful." I looked towards both of them and smiled. I was able to perceive that they were becoming close to me as I was to them. **Zelda:** "Ok, enough talking, we need to act promptly before their return." **Impa:** "Of course. What is it you need me to do?" **Zelda:** "Well, considering that our pieces of the Triforce are safely under Glentina's mystical lock and key, beyond the reach of Ganondorf and Malbella, we need to use this time to prevent them from carrying out any other cruel and wicked attempts to force them out of our possession. They will most likely go after many of the people. We need to protect them." **Link:** "Yes, I agree and I will help out however I can." **Myself:** "I request taking part in this, as well. I want to do more for everyone. It be the least I can do for all of Hyrule." **Zelda:** "Impa, I need you to be in charge of training the soldiers to prepare for any attacks of any kind. We need them to be at their strongest and their best if we are to protect our people." **Impa:** "Of course, consider it done, my lady." **Zelda:** "Thank you, Impa. I always knew I count on you." Impa smiled in a most content manner.

And so, without further delay, we commenced with the much needed preparations for whenever my sister and Ganondorf were to return. Impa assembled Hyrule's best line of defense and readied them for a fierce bout as they needed them to be at their prime. It was what all of us needed to be as is being at our most diligent and scrupulous. Even though it may seem I have done so much already, I persisted to do whatever it is I can to help as did Link and Zelda. However, I must confess that I never would have done what I did without the help of both of them. It was the vow we made together, after all, that enabled me to place that seal on the Triforce of Power. They have assisted me just as much as I have assisted them and I intend on continuing with doing so.

I feel as though I am at my happiest when I am with them. It may not be like having my people, my home or even my sister back to what they use to have been, but it was good enough. Slowly as I remain in Hyrule along side those 2, the sadness of losing everything that I once held dear gradually melted away and all that I have lost were being replaced by these 2 kind and wonderfully compassionate people who embraced me, befriended me and allowed me to stay without any doubts or hostilities towards me. They never blamed me for what my sister did, they took pity on me for my terrible loses and they weren't suspicious of me upon my arrival; curious but not suspicious. Seeing their smiling faces fills my heart with joy and a warm, comforting light that I have not felt in a long time.

It seems strange, I have spent many ages alone after my people were swallowed up by Darkness with nothing more to anticipate than another bout with sister which always concluded with a stalemate. And yet, upon my first encounter with Link and Zelda, it is difficult to envision not being around them within any stretch of time. I feel no need to be alone anymore upon finding them and they seem to revel in always having me alongside them. I am most pleased with this and it be indeed suitable to aid them in their worldly bout, especially since my sister has allied herself with their enemy, Ganondorf. I would stop at nothing to vanquish this horrid threat that looms over this faire and prosperous land. In addition, I am to bring forth the downfall of my sister and her tireless quest for Ultimate Power. That be my true objective. This is to avenge my people and to avert the good people of Hyrule from harm inflicted upon by my sister and Ganondorf. We have many more battles that await us and we mustn't let carelessness be in our way of triumphing from them all. I am uncertain of what will occur, but one thing I foresee within them all, they will be challenging and we mustn't be intimidated by what they could provide, and I know this for certain:

 **THIS BE NOT THE END BUT JUST THE BEGINNING**

9/14/15

35


End file.
